Siren's Price
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: After rescuing Chris from Wesker, who was hellbent on destroying him, Leon Scott Kennedy takes on his life's greatest assignment: planning a wedding for his one and only love. Chris/Leon.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to 'Siren's Price'. I'm happy to have you! This special piece was inspired by my old 'Alchemy of Siren', a Leon/Chris adventure. The creation of this tale was drawn out over a series of events, including my reborn devotion for the Resident Evil series, and the consideration of 'Alchemy's last review. The person responsible for submitting that review didn't like the way Alchemy was written, but went to great lengths to tell me why. As every nay sayer should, that reviewer supplied me with ample, logical details, explaining how 'Alchemy' was riddled with 'purple prose'.

Thinking back on 'Alchemy', and my hopes for this new year, I am still holding that reviewer's words to heart. 'Alchemy of Siren' was laden with 'purple prose'. I now frown on certain elements of the story, only approving of the Leon/Claire fluff I wrote, and the appearace of RE4's merchant (hello, strangah). It was too fluffy, too sappy, and I didn't approve of the way Leon quickly fell in love with Chris.

I made up my own private rehash of 'Alchemy', giving it a much-needed makeover. The tale became much more mature, much darker and realistic. 'Siren's Price' follows my remade 'Alchemy', so I don't see much point in posting the new version of 'Alchemy'. I will, however, continue to write for a certain adorable couple.

Just for fun, I'm going to say I wrote this with the RE5 version of Chris Redfield in mind. I know no one likes that model of Chris, but I do. I think he's adorable, bwah ha. XD

_**If you haven't figured it out yet, this tale features boy/boy elements. If you're even the least bit uncomfortable with boy/boy action, yaoi or what have you, DO NOT READ THIS.**_

_**If you're even the least bit uncomfortable with boy/boy action, yaoi or what have you, DO NOT READ THIS.**_

Disclaimer: If I owned Resident Evil, Claire would host yummy fangirl parties on a daily basis.

* * *

_Happiness always spread over his face as sunshine blossomed across snow-capped mountains. "He's my boyfriend," he told her, eyes glowing with pride. Leon grimaced as if he had just been given a plate of rotten fish._

_"No I'm not."_

_He turned to him, looking as if all of his dreams had been broken. "What?"_

_The Kennedy's face and voice were equally firm. "I said I'm not your boyfriend."_

_"I...I d-d-don't understand. What you are, then? What are we?"_

_"Soulmates," the President's bodyguard replied, a smile spreading across his face. He and his soulmate were spread across an eternity of silence, mind devoid of thought but hearts overflowing. "I'll be more than happy to paint your picture, you lovebirds," the young woman said, glowing over the miracle she had just witnessed. It wasn't everyday she got to see the makings of a fairy tale._

_After all, she was living in a rather complex world._

He was at Disneyland, a place he never thought he'd visit-until his life was turned inside out. He needed to relax with the BSAA forces, and according to Claire Redfield, Mickey Mouse's homeland was the ideal place for relaxation. It was also an ideal place for romance, and she was over-the-moon about blossoming fields of roses. In the past he would have pushed her away in protest, but after everything he had endured, he gave not a single complaint.

After all, he had been reborn. He was no longer the Leon Scott Kennedy of the past.

Who was he in the past? Well, that answer didn't require a lot of effort to give. He was an egotistical hermit crab, closed off to the world around him. His mindframe was normally attributed to those of a much older age, but he was one of a kind. As the President's bodyguard he worked alone, shunning the idea of having a partner. He was even more venomus towards the idea of falling in love, believing 'love' to be nothing more than a child's game. He became a regular heartbreaker, instantly dismissing everyone that gave him even a wink. Ada couldn't even gain any ground.

When confronted by one of the President's secretaries, he merely shrugged and gave her the following answer.

_"What's the problem? I prefer to keep my mind on my work. I'm devoting myself to one and only one man. You and I both know who that is. I'm not one for gambling."_

He walked down the hall without another word, leaving his co-worker with a smile on her face. Not another thought was devoted to the game of love, and if anyone approached him with even a grin, they were instantly repelled.

So that was the Leon Scott Kennedy of the past. What made him the Leon of the present? Claire and Rebecca were more than happy to share the story. If it had been up to them to write the novelization, it would have started off with 'once upon a time'. Claire's brother, who happened to be her last link to family, vanished into thin air. Missing for weeks on end, he aroused a great deal of distress-the strongest distress coming from Claire. In desperate need of assistance, she issued a request for help to the White House, asking for her old colleague. Leon's superior promptly delivered the request to its recipient, and it was answered in equally swift form.

Leon and Claire restored old memories, working side by side to recover the lost Redfield. Claire followed him as a hopeful, doting puppy, while he looked after her as a mother bird protected one of her own. He comforted her whenever she was overtaken by despair, wondering if her brother had been killed. He protected her from the line of fire, even endangering his own life to secure her. He was a blanket, and she was a bird with broken wings, trapped in the middle of a rainstorm.

As their assignment drew on, the two of them discovered Chris's horrific fate. Albert Wesker, emerging from the black void of death, whisked his old enemy right out of an assignment. Chris's fellow BSAA mates were responsible for reporting his disappearance, but none of them knew what had happened to their beloved commander. Claire didn't know whether to prefer the absence of knowledge, or the discovery of firm knowledge. Knowing her brother was in Wesker's hands didn't exactly bring her bundles of joy. Leon was hardly familiar with Wesker, only learning of him through Chris's old reports. However, seeing the way Claire reacted to his name, he vowed to erase the bastard off the face of the earth.

After a serious of life-threatening events, the two of them were reunited with Chris. The reunion was anything but joyous, thanks to the lost Redfield's condition. Claire's brother seemed to be on the verge of death, thoroughly beaten and infected with a new brand of bug. Chris was promptly taken into the custody of Leon's forces, and rushed to Intensive Care. Only a few hours passed before the Redfield was released, after dogged persistence. He regained consciousness, quickly learned of his rescuers, and pretty much begged for the chance to help them.

Leon was hesitant to accept Chris as a member of the anti-Wesker team. Of course he had been tormented by the malicious, blood-sucking parasite, but he had barely awakened from what could have been a coma-or death. Claire, true to form, wanted nothing more than her brother to accompany them, and Chris wasn't willing to give himself any slack. There wasn't any time to sit around! Not with Wesker on the loose!

With a great deal of reluctance, Leon allowed Claire's brother on board. He vowed to send him right back if he showed any signs of suffering. The vow became even stronger once the Kennedy discovered details about Chris's condition. Wesker had infected him with some sort of mind-controlling parasite, one that had latched itself onto his brain. Wesker was able to gain a great deal of pleasure, thanks to his latest creation, and its effects on Chris were obvious.

To add salt to injury, the parasite was still inside its host.

Leon played the part of the adamant, stern father, while Claire played the part of the frantic mother. Both of them argued over the other Redfield's condition, but the wounded bird won out in the end. He assured both of them he'd be fine, having suppressed most of the parasite's power. The strongest side effect he suffered from was severe exhaustion.

The Kennedy, resigning himself to defeat, vowed to watch over Claire's brother. He honored that vow day in and day out, working with him to regain control whenever the parasite lashed out. Chris showed him appreciation on a frequent basis, heartbreakingly grateful for Leon's support.

Leon did nothing to repel the gratitude.

As he had been Claire's blanket, he was Chris's shield. Human shield. He intentionally threw himself in harm's way, taking every opportunity to protect the muscular Redfield from harm. As the three of them edged closer to Wesker, two particular members of the team edged closer together. Chris kept thanking Leon, Leon kept repeating his vow to protect him, and Claire couldn't stop smiling.

Things were going her way.

The final dance with Wesker eventually arrived. Leon defended Chris from Wesker in a way that brought tears to Claire's eyes.

_"Look, smug son of a bitch. I hardly know you, but I do know this. If you were willing to put someone so gentle and pure through such torment, you're nothing but a blood-sucking asswipe!"_

Wesker, of course, wasn't the least bit bothered by Leon's insult. He was actually enchanted with it, smiling after the insult's delivery.

_"Hmm. Rather fiesty, aren't you? It would be a waste to let your beauty slip by. You and Chris would make a rather fine pair of fuck buddies! I'd be the happiest man alive, sucking the two of you dry!"_

Since he had already sucked Chris dry on a thousand counts, Leon felt he had every right to beat the living shit out of him. And so he charged right at him-just as Jill had done on that fateful day.

He fell right out of the window, just as Jill had done on that fateful day.

Carrying Wesker.

While the two Redfields desperately pursued him, he did his best to keep up his end of the duel. He was, after all, facing the world-renowned Albert Wesker, and falling from what felt like a thousand feet hadn't done his body any favors. Wounded in what felt like a million places, he summoned the remnants of his strength to pummel his opponent. "You're obviously interested in Chris," the blood-sucking vampire purred, lashing out at his opponent with inhumane strength. Leon felt strength ebb out of him with every one of Wesker's successful attacks.

_"I wish you had been there to see him, mewling and whimpering, begging for more of my rock-hard cock! If you could only feel the ecstasy I felt, pumping myself, cramming myself into his tight hole! And watching him masturbate? That brought me the greatest joy a man could ever experience!"_

Leon said nothing. There weren't any words to deliver in retaliation, for they didn't exist. And even if they did, it would have been a waste of time to deliver them. All of his energy needed to be focused on attacking. Anger, at that point, was far more affective in the form of physical damage.

He knew it. He knew Wesker was spouting off a bunch of bullshit. Chris didn't do any of that willingly. It was all the fault of that stupid, blood-sucking parasite. Wesker had raped Claire's precious brother over and over again, paying no attention to him, not caring if he cried out in pain-

The Kennedy cursed his lack of Chris's muscles. The Redfield might have been a better match for his tormentor. He was able to get in a few punches and kicks, but Wesker outclassed him by leaps and bounds. Things quickly elevated to a rather dangerous point, destroying Leon's vision and comprehension skills. He lost the ability to tell where Wesker's attacks were landing, lost the ability to decipher Wesker's location-

Claire and Chris awakened him. Claire mentioned something about a broken leg, and Chris was stroking the side of his head. His weeping sister contacted someone about 'extensive injuries', 'critical condition', and 'emergency'. Chris said Wesker was out of the picture, but he couldn't celebrate. He could hardly move. Ragdolls weren't ever able to move, let alone speak. But he managed to sputter out something.

_"In all my days, I never thought it would happen."_

_"What?"_ Chris asked, face akin to the face of a heartbroken widow.

_"Never thought I'd fall in love. Always dismissed it to be a game, something drawn out in soap operas. Never cared for it. But...you came along and changed everything. You brought me to life." _

_"I'm really sorry about what he put you through, Chris. Wish I could have played my part better. Wish I could have rescued you on my white horse. That's how it was supposed to go, right?" _

He heard Chris's sobbing and Claire's wails, but their voices were distant. His eyes shut, and for a few moments, he was dead. Claire's brother resucitated him with CPR, and medics rushed onto the scene moments after. Of course he understood very little of what was going on, as his mind was blurry, overwhelmed by pain and the side effects of interrupted eternal slumber.

According to the world, he slept for two months. In those months his leg healed, and visits were paid to him on a frequent basis. Chris paid him private visits, Claire visited him with Rebecca and his coworkers...the world went on, awaiting his return. He eventually awakened, and was welcomed by a million pairs of open arms.

By that point, both the BSAA and President's forces were well aware of the newest love story. After learning of his eventual awakening, Claire and Rebecca spread their most favorite love story around. The BSAA issued a profoundly warm 'thank you' letter to the President, thoroughly grateful for Leon's supportand devotion towards one of their own.

The President himself responded with an equal amount of warmth, thanking them for having such a wonderful man on their team.

The story soon leaked out from the two forces, taking root in the outside world. Two maidens nourished the abundant exposure, happy to see how the world pretty much ate and drank the story of two lovebirds. Leon's room was flooded with 'get well' and 'congratulations', most of the gifts coming from rapid fangirls. They were not only fans of his divine, godly appearance, but fans of his new relationship as well.

Speaking of fangirls, the President's daughter soon joined forces with Rebecca and Claire. She lead the fangirl charge, showering both Leon and Chris in congratulatory kisses.

_"I don't think she should be allowed near your brother. I don't know what she'll do to him." _

_"Aw, don't worry. She's fine! I think she's a sweetheart!" _

Leon scowled as Claire gushed over Ashley. _"She snapped pictures of me without permission, and has them hanging all over her room," he explained, very much like a disgusted cat. "She used her father's security cameras to snap pictures of me taking a shower! Do you honestly think we can trust her to be around Chris?!" _

_"Oh phoo. She's harmless. You should learn to be nicer to her!" _

Once again, the Kennedy resigned himself to defeat. Claire vowed to be the best of friends with Ashley, Ashley continued to fawn over Chris, and all was well. Leon treated her as if she were Wesker's daughter, but his concerns were dismissed.

Not even the President paid any attention to him, so what was the point? Ashley was Ashley, and would forever remain Ashley. Rapid, dangerous, annoying Ashley.

Another set of concerns were also dismissed, and they related to Chris. After the rescued Redfield relayed his period of captivity to the medics, everyone (including Claire) repeatedly asked him if he required therapy. And everytime he turned down therapy, only concerned with Leon's condition.

_"I'm fine. Yes, what I went through was Hell on Earth, but everything's all right now. Just focus on Leon." _

He was only worried about Leon. He made that perfectly clear, and everyone accepted that. In mere minutes, the focus shifted from Chris's therapy to Leon's life. The question of therapy aroused after Leon's release, as the Kennedy surprisingly suffered from nightmares that should have been Chris's. He was diagnosed with a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, expressing an almost obsessive desire to stay near the Redfield, and frightened of losing him. As it turned out, he was forced to watch Wesker torment Claire's brother, while he was close to death himself. He cried out in his sleep, tossed, turned, and was comforted by a loving Chris every night.

After the third round of nightmares, the two Redfields took Leon in to be diagnosed. The doctor suggested taking him 'out of his element', which brought Disneyland into the picture. Leon required a change of pace, and everyone needed to relax, so Disneyland was the prime candidate for a vacation. A collection of BSAA officers, the President's right hand man, and the President's daughter enjoyed Disneyland together, frequently using Space Mountain and the Indiana Jones ride. Rebecca and Sherry Berkin married the churros, Claire and Chris shared flavored ice, and Leon had his picture taken with Captain Hook.

Day three of Disney magic rolled around. Sheva Alomar, having learned all about a certain pair of lovers from Rebecca, was the first to suggest quality bonding time for them. Chris, true to form, protested.

Leon sat in the midst of cluttered protests and encouragement, looking as if the world had become intolerably boring.

Which was his way of fighting against Chris's protests.

The two of them went off together, romping through Disneyland's uncharted magic. Chris took a rather strong shine to pretty much everything, and Leon couldn't stop staring at him.

The stares weren't venomous.

They turned heads everywhere they went. Chris's face read 'wow, everything here is amazing', while Leon's read 'I'm madly, wildly, dangerously in love with this bouncy grizzly bear'. They eventually ended up in Downtown Disney, wanting their picture to be painted.

And that was when Leon brought up the word 'soulmate'.

He looked over himself in the mirror. Dressed in only the best, he was primed and ready for the night. The BSAA force had invited him to their annual gala, which was about to take place on Main Street. His black and silver mafia outfit tied in with their theme perfectly, as the BSAA officers had been asked to dress in similiar manner.

He hadn't seen Chris yet, which made him as if they were preparing for a wedding.

He had fallen victim to everything he repelled in the past. He turned on love songs without thinking. He sang them without thinking. He became uncharacteristically giddy after making love. Chris couldn't stop blushing after having sex, and Claire couldn't stop snickering. Rebecca couldn't stop laughing, and Ashley continuously vowed to plant cameras in their bedroom.

Rebecca attributed Leon's giddiness to Chris's 'endowment'. Claire attributed it to everything. Ashley kept trying to figure out how to arrange the cameras in Leon and Chris's bedroom.

"Are you ready, or should I wait a few moments?"

"You don't have to wait any longer, Sheva. I'm ready."

The Alomar popped into the bathroom, scantily clad in a tight, dark blue mafia suit. "Took you long enough," she said, her warm voice pouring itself into his heart. "What were you doing in here, dreaming?"

"I'm always dreaming," the Kennedy said, straightening his black hat. He turned to her, making sure his silver feather was properly placed. She chuckled at him, brown eyes twinkling.

"You know, if you continue to float on clouds, people are going to think you're under the influence of something."

"I am under the influence of something," Leon said firmly, strengthening his previous tone. "No, I take that back. I'm under the influence of someone, and that someone's name is Chris Redfield."

Right then and there, a smile spread its wings and flew across his face. "Can't believe I've been invited to this little shindig," he said, trying to suppress the giddiness in his voice. Pink petals pierced the insides of his cheek, and all barriers against rapture crumbled. "Never been invited to a party before."

"Well now, you never thought you'd fall in love either. But look at you. You can't ever stop smiling, can you?"

Leon said nothing, still smiling.

"Have you seen him yet?" Sheva asked with her own smile, putting her hands on her curvy hips. Leon shook his head.

"Nope, but he's with Jill and Claire, so he's in good hands."

The grin of a thief took flight in her eyes. "You're really going to go through with it, aren't you?" she asked mischievously, and he gave her a wink.

"Of course I am. It's the perfect night. There will be stars, fireworks, music, dancing, we'll all be there-why wait?"

"No one ever said anything about your prowess as a violinist," the Alomar said, watching him as he walked out of the bathroom. "You're going to blow a few heads off with your little concert. Especially since I'm the only one that knows about it."

Leon's smile became so tight, it was painful to keep up. The trip to Disneyland came after two weeks of relaxation with Chris, and within those two weeks, Leon made a very important decision.

He realized he would rather die than wake up to the sight of anyone else's face.

And so, with that in mind, he planned out something equally important. The invitation to the BSAA's Annual Gala followed his surge in devotion quickly, and with it, he plotted the most diabolical scheme ever to be hatched.

Well, actually, it was just the most beautiful plan to ever be hatched.

"If you must know," the Kennedy said, lowering a certain case from a shelf. "I taught myself how to play after the Raccoon City case. Had to do something to keep myself sane, so I practiced. Morning, noon and night. Crossword puzzles just wouldn't have worked out for me."

"What did you two do to the bed?" Sheva asked, wide eyes focused on the bare bed. Beaming from sea to shining sea, Leon turned to her with an explanation.

"Oh, about that. Uh...well, it started off like this. After we annihilated the sheets a couple of times, I said we should just gump it without 'em. It wasn't fair to have Housekeeping wash 'em over and over again. Of course I should have expected Chris to retaliate, which he did. I suggest blindfolds, but that didn't work either."

"So they're dead, then?" the Alomar asked, pretending to be mournful. Her eyes betrayed her false grief, incredibly warm and always roguish. "The sheets are gone? You animals."

"They aren't dead-just in the hospital tailored specifically for abused sheets," the Kennedy replied, chuckling. "We're washing them ourselves from now on. Housekeeping swore up and down they didn't mind, as they were suffering from the rapid fangirl infection, but I just thought it would be nice to handle our own laundry."

"I take it you won't be using them tonight, then?"

"We won't even make it to the bed," Leon answered instantly, shuffling through the refrigerator of his suite. Out came a bottle of vitamin water. "If all goes well, he won't be walking for a week."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll burst into tears and become a hermit. Want one?"

Sheva, bearing the world's brightest smile, shook her head. "Are you nervous?" she asked gently, her voice bearing a mother's love. Leon turned to her, looking as if nothing in the world could bother him. "Damn right I am," he said, betraying the nonchalence of his eyes.

"How can I not be? This is my first concert, after all, and I'm serenading someone. I feel like keeling over and dying already."

Without another word, both Sheva Alomar and Leon Scott Kennedy walked out of the room. Leon closed the door behind them, unaware of the cameras that whirred beneath a bed, in the bathroom, and on the ceiling.

* * *

This was composed to the romantic sounds of my first crush/love, Chris Botti. I was going to have Leon take the role of 'trumpeter', but the violin is a much more romantic instrument in my eyes. Someone will play alongside him with a trumpet. XD

Leon's mafia suit, which I discovered in a wallpaper he shares with Ashley, inspired the mafia-themed BSAA event.

Thank you not only to the recent reviewer of 'Alchemy', but to the author behind the original 'Chris being infected by a mind sucking parasite' story. The parasite element of this was inspired by that author's work. If only I could remember the name of that story, let alone the author's name! But I read it, loved it, and will always love it. All credit for the parasite goes straight to that author-whoever it is...

And as always, I thank everyone for their support.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for dropping into the second chapter. Before you press on, I must warn you of something. _This chapter, as the rest of the adventure will, contains a great deal of fluff. It isn't cotton candy fluff, but its fluff nonetheless. If you're allergic to fluff, can't stand it, or can't stomach it, you should take your eyes elsewhere._

**_The same applies to you if you're allergic to boy/boy couples._**

Thank you for reading! The characters Mikael, Casey and Antony are original characters, and have been invited to the BSAA Gala. Kevin comes from Leon's old days, only referenced to in the Desperate Times event of Outbreak File 2. Kevin and Leon worked for the SPF unit, which was sadly wiped out by the Raccoon City incident.

Special thanks to the Zagat Disneyland guide. XD

* * *

Out of Chris's favorite lands, Adventureland turned out to be his strongest favorite. It wasn't that much of a surprise, considering the adventures he had as a BSAA officer. The home of one of Disneyland's most popular attractions had drawn him in, and continued to draw in millions of hearts by the hour. With an invigorating, almost ethereal environment, adventurers from the world over experienced the magic of Adventureland. Some even purchased souvenirs, as several of Leon Scott Kennedy's friends did. If it hadn't been for their mafia uniforms, they would have thrown on their Indiana Jones costumes in a heartbeat.

Adventureland, as the rest of the lands were, sang the hymn of excitement. Disneyland was well-known for its high level rapture, but with the upcoming BSAA Gala, childlike magic was brighter than ever before. Children of all ages were at their happiest, either clutching their Disney-themed plushies or sharing ice cream cones. Small children clutched the hands and chests of their family, bearing enough rapture to fly to the moon. Lovers walked through the thick clouds of infinitely happy people, adding their warm joy to the world detached from Earth. Balloons were drifting through the air, glow sticks were being waved about, and fireworks were dancing through the night sky. The fireworks weren't a part of any parade, but they were for the celebration of life.

Disney anthems played over the widespread intercom system. Leon found them to be surprisingly catchy, and developed a particular fondness for the current anthem, 'I'll Make a Man Out of You'. He wasn't alone in his love for the song, as many others either walked with an extra spring to their step, or sang the song. As balloons and fireworks continued to stream through the chilly air, Leon realized just how magical the entire place really was. It was detached from the rest of the world, free from viruses, bugs, Weskers and corruption.

The Bengal Barbecue offered the most satisfying nourishment to fans of barbecue and sauces. Sitting across from the establishment, Leon and his companions nibbled away on saucy kabobs and skewers. Balloons, fireworks and laughter continued to stream through the sky, as the members of the small group enjoyed each other's company.

Across from Leon sat Mikael Forester, a colleague of Leon's from the old days. Following the Raccoon City disasters, the Kennedy was enlisted into a U.S certified organization that enabled him to take on classified missions of the greatest importance. Leon didn't work alongside the Forester, thanks to his past aversion to partnerships, but the Kennedy ignited their friendship after his liberatation of Ashley Graham. The two of them became drinking buddies, sharing tales of long drawn agendas. He shared his one and only love story with Mikael shortly after his release from the hospital, and the Forester vowed to give him his undying support.

As everyone else was, though, the Forester was surprised.

"I never thought you'd become 'Lovebug Kennedy'," the burly, thirty two year old man said, folding his arms. With a head of incredibly short black hair, a small black mustache, and a golden earring, his style was akin to a youthful skater's. His black suit, however, gave him the look of a bonafide mafia warrior. "Man, from everything I've heard, it sounds like you've become a lovestruck puppy! The smiles, the roses, the love songs-"

Kevin Ryman was another recent addition to Leon's life. He and the Kennedy were the only surviving members of the SPF organization, but were passing ships in the night. He too was pulled in by the world renowned love story, and struck up an eternal friendship with his old colleague. "It was bound to happen, sooner or later," he said, as Mikael laughed his good-natured, hearty laugh. "If there's one virus we can't escape, it's looooooove. Glad he had enough to sense to pick someone like Claire Redfield's brother."

Leon almost dropped his veggie skewer. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, taken aback by his friend's comment. Kevin defended himself with the warmest smile, giving him the thumbs-up.

"Nothin' much. I'm just glad you had the sense to stay away from the bastards. Didn't want you to end up miserable and lonely."

"But..."

Disbelief and appreciation bloomed on Leon's face. Kevin had barely re-entered his life, and hadn't been nothing more than a fleeting acquaintance in the past. "Thanks for believing in me, but I wouldn't have ended up with a maggot-infested creep," the Kennedy said, warm sunshine spreading over his face and through his eyes. A male of thirty five years inhaled the rest of his Pepsi, then posed a question to his friend.

"Speaking of maggots, how have you been with your nightmares? Everything been okay?"

Leon leaned across the table, as if to intimidate the latest speaker. "How do maggots tie in with my PTSD?"

"Perhaps he connects maggots to Albert Wesker," a precious, roguish voice said, wiping a wisp of her black hair from her face. "Or perhaps he has a fear of the ugly little creatures. In any case, your friend wishes to know how you've been faring."

Silence took root for a moment, blocking out the joyous melodies of laughter and cheers. Leon and Sheva gazed at one another for a moment, quickly reflecting on recent events. "I've been all right," the Kennedy said, breaking the silence and bringing joy to table's faces. "The doctor didn't turn out to be a quack. I'm as happy as a lark in a tree."

"Of course you are," Mikael snickered, nudging the blonde Casey Johnston in the ribs. A field of affection blossomed inside of Leon's eyes as he observed his friends' actions. All of them were smiling, laughing, just as the entire park was.

They were all happy for him.

"Apparently you've been talking to Claire," Leon said to the Forester, issuing a playful glare. The raven-haired male shrugged.

"I actually had a chance to chat with Miss Chambers. I know all about your voyages thanks to her."

"Yeah, well, as long as you don't talk to Ashley," Leon said quickly, then took a sip of his sweet tea. Sherry Berkin took an opportunity to voice a question, concern plastered over her gentle features.

"Hey. Aren't you going to look kinda silly, playing a violin in a mafia suit?"

Leon's face turned beet red. "Thanks a lot!"

Her true anticipation for Leon's concert took flight, spreading out as warm moonlight. Sheva Alomar nudged her in the ribs, struggling to uphold the look of an enraged schoolmaster. "Be nice, now," she scolded her friend playfully. "He's already nervous."

"The show's gonna be great," the quietest member of the bunch said, comforting a red-faced Kennedy. His voice was always soft, but he added an extra dosage of frailty just for his friend. "You're gonna be just fine, Leon. Wish I could say the same about Mikael."

The Forester turned to Antony Peruvian, a gentle male of African and Irish descent. A member of the US Secret Service, he was a male of thirty six years, but didn't look a day over twenty. His African features were his dominant physical features, while his Irish accent came through his words."I can't believe you asked that guy to play for you," the Peruvian said, referring to Leon's request for a specific trumpeter. Leon remembered Mikael's prowess with the trumpet from their ephemeral time together, and was sure he had improved by leaps and bounds. The Kennedy would take no one else for his trumpeter, but accepted the help of the BSAA symphony for other roles.

Antony's playful teasing came as a surprise, as he rarely poked fun at anyone. It just proved how light his heart was. "Someone would have to be pretty dumb to think they could challenge me," the Forester said, gently pounding a fist against his chest. Mikael was set on sharing the voice of a rogue skater.

"I'm the shit when it comes to my business. I'll make sure Leon gives the show of the century!"

Leon caught two glances of admiration. Sherry threw one to Antony, while Sheva threw one to Mikael. Sherry's glance was one of bashful but energetic infatuation, and Sheva's was one of perilous mischief. She'll become Ashley's best friend, the Kennedy thought in reference to the Alomar.

No one spoke for an age, gazing into a star-strewn ether. Laughter and wishes continued to fill the sky, accompanied by the most radiant fireworks. Leon stared into the sky, bearing the eyes of a hopeful yet apprehensive child. Sheva turned her focus to Mikael, who promptly returned her level of gleeful mischief. Sherry threw a wink to Antony, then nibbled at the rest of her chicken kabob. Fireworks blossomed in the heavens above, glow sticks lit up the ground level-

And Casey smiled.

"This feels like a bachelor party."

In an instant, Leon's face became the face of an outraged king. Gasps of alarm popped out of Sheva's, Sherry's, Antony's and Mikael's mouths. "What?" the Johnston said, brown eyes fluttering in shock. "It's true! Leon should just marry the guy right here and now!"

With an 'ugh' sound, Leon shot out of his seat. A glowing Sheva watched as the Kennedy stormed off, joining one of Adventureland's many crowds. Meanwhile, the others were focused on the offender. "Don't worry about it," Mikael said, ruffling Casey's long tresses. "He's just suffering from PW."

Warm adoration grew on the Alomar and Birkin's faces. They shared their affection through a smile, while the men of Leon's group shared laughter.

* * *

Fireworks painted the world above him. Hands balled into fists, heart pounding and eyes filled with emotions that were previously foreign, he kept up his rapid pace until the distance from the group satisfied him. Lost in a world of luminous stars, he placed his hands onto the nearest rail. Several yards away from Tarzan's Treehouse, he peered out into the open horizon.

Jubilant voices faded into obscurity. Emotions he had dismissed in the past were violently strong, raging from the pit of his heart. Shutting his eyes, he identified the emotions as fear, excitement and frustration. The fear stemmed from his upcoming concert. The excitement boiled from the possible results of his concert. The frustration boiled from Chris's absence.

Chris. Chris hadn't been in his life for what seemed like years. Maybe it had been centuries. He was in the company of Jill, Claire, Rebecca and Ashley, preparing himself for the Gala. He was probably getting comfortable with his suit, and the others were fussing over him. Leon could picture the scene effortlessly, with closed eyes. Ashley was gushing over him, Chris was fussing over his sleeves, Claire was sitting alongside Ashley-

Chris.

Just a few months ago, he had been a miser. A classic Scrooge. He turned himself off to love and everything related to it, starting from the candy boxes and ending with marriage. Whenever a member of the Secret Service mentioned love, he had the face of a cat ejecting a hairball. Love songs were sleep-inducing, flowers were only meant to die in the end, and romance movies were ridiculously...well, stupid.

He was now a fan of Mary J. Blige's love ballads. He burst into smiles without warning, and watched the movie adaptations of Nicholas Sparks' films on his IPhone.

After waking up in the middle of the night, he took one look at a sleeping Chris, got out his phone and ordered a Kindle.

He smiled whenever he walked by a flower shop. His chest always felt warm. His heart always felt light. So here was the bottom line. He was happy.

He had someone to love.

One morning, Sheva described him as 'infatuated'. And of course he was infatuated with Claire's brother. No one argued with her, save for the grumpy enemy of labels. As he had dismissed the word 'boyfriend', he dismissed the word 'infatuated' for the same reasons. 'Infatuation' implied a lack of stability, and the overpowering presence of obsession. 'Infatuation' was meant to wear off.

But those facts came from an old rule book.

Leon not only loved Chris, but was thoroughly infatuated with him. And there was no way in Hell the infatuation would wear off.

The winds, although chilly, were beautiful. Almost sweet, like the candied and caramel apples offered on Main Street. He gasped in alarm as a particularly strong one whipped off his feathered mafia hat. Maybe the wind would carry it to Chris. He'd find it, pick it up, and know right away it belonged to-

Oh ho ho. There he was, gushing and grinning again. His old self would have roasted his present self alive.

"Oh well. At least I won't look like that much of an idiot, with my hat gone."

He checked his phone. Eight fifteen. Fifteen minutes remained until the Gala. In thirty minutes, he'd be on stage, playing his violin alongside Mikael and the selected members of the BSAA symphony.

In the thirty minutes, he would most likely be dead.

He'd die, right on the stage, from nervousness. What a sad death that would be, for the esteemed Leon Scott Kennedy. "It's all or nothing," he said, took a deep breath, and initiated his return to a particular table.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for supporting this tale of romance. Before you tread any further, though, you'd do VERY WELL to keep this in mind. This tale features HEAVY dosages of boy/boy action. If you aren't a fan of the Leon/Chris couple, or even of yaoi in general, then you'd better bugger off.

This tale features _**HEAVY DOSAGES OF YAOI.**_

Thank you.

* * *

There he was, sleeping while bathing in a pool of sunlight. The smile he received from his other half was alive with magic, carrying a thousand tons of adoration. He might have been sleeping in a realm of sunlit dreams, but his facial expression was anything but peaceful. As a matter of fact, he looked disgruntled. Frustrated. Annoyed with a puzzle he couldn't solve.

He was most likely thinking of the details behind a certain event.

Steaming coffee was poured into two ivory white mugs. Sheets slept on the floor, doomed to spend the rest of their lives ignored. Leon, after last night's BSAA Gala, had no desire to even think about washing them. He wanted his entire mind to be solely focused on the night, and so it was. The white sheets were tossed off, saved from another round of washing and drying. The two started their celebration as soon as they unlocked the door, but neither one of them really wanted to spend any more time prolonging the inevitable fate of bed linen. So off they went, and on they went, making love with only the moonlight as a blanket.

The warmth behind his smile elevated to new heights. The Gala couldn't have been any more magical. Yes, it took place in Disneyland, the most magical place on Earth, but that wasn't the point. The entire world seemed to be alive with pure, enchanting magic, singing, dancing, laughing and smiling. The first half of the Gala went off without a hitch, complete with fireworks and balloons. The officers of the BSAA would forever remember the Gala, as they were infused with limitless bars of energy. No one could stop dancing, or smiling.

Leon's half of the Gala brought everything to a halt, but not in a bad way. The entire park froze along with Downtown Disney, just to hear the broadcast of Leon's first concert. Mikael, his designated trumpeter, played alongside him as he delivered serenades for the ages. No one but Sheva had known of his stance as a violinist, so hearing him play with great prowess knocked the wind out of everyone-especially the recipient of the serenades. Leon afterwards had to explain how he practiced the violin a million times, confronted by reporters, Donald Duck, Captain Hook (Leon's first Disney friend) and BSAA officers. It was all done after the Raccoon City incident, he explained, and he felt he had to do it in order to keep his sanity. Luckily, his acquired skill came in handy for something other than nurturing his sanity.

Ah. He felt like Cinderella, glowing from the aftermath of her ball. If he had sprouted wings and flown out of the window, he wouldn't have been surprised. He felt so giddy he was nauseous, prone to chuckling and blushing at random times. The Kennedy caught wind of gentle chuckles and stirred, rubbing at his eyes.

"Ah. What are you doing in there? You sound like me."

"Well then, I guess neither one of us can get off Cloud Nine, can we?"

"Don't think I ever will," the Kennedy said sleepily, gazing at his lover's body. The two of them were silent for a moment, gazing at one another, but then Leon broke the silence. "I have an idea," he said, as if he wished to express something perfectly logical. He unfolded himself on their bed. Meanwhile, Chris gazed at him with the eyes of a doting fawn.

"What if we never wash our sheets again?"

Scarlet flames penetrated the insides of the Redfield's cheeks. "Whaaaat?! Are you crazy?!"

"No," Leon replied, still nonchalant. His voice lacked emotion. "I'm serious. Waking up to your incredibly gorgeous bod is, of course, amazing, but I'm cold. We need something to keep ourselves warm. And don't say you can keep me warm, or else we'll never leave this room again."

"We can't stay here forever," the fawn said, leaning in closer to his light, shadow and sunshine. "I'd like to, but this room isn't actually ours."

"Yeah, well, with the way you're acting, it'll become ours," Leon growled, and found himself pinned to the floor a moment later. Playful protests from the Kennedy soon turned into confirmation of rapture, which thuds and thrusts accompanied. The two of them lost their grip on reality, but felt wild rushes of cleansing, stimulating joy. Their bodies became lighter than feathers, although they were tumbling against each other.

Fifteen minutes elapsed. Chris smiled down at Leon, Leon smiled up at him, and the world was bright. A familiar look returned to the Kennedy's face, causing the Redfield to kiss his fiancee's forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice softer than the morning.

"Nothing," the younger male said, his voice laden with frustration. "I just need to figure out where this little party of ours is going to be."

"Oh, so that's what this is all about?" the Redfield asked, untangling himself from the smaller male's body. Pretending to be huffy, he puffed out his cheeks. In horror, Leon watched as the bulkier male retrieved his cup of coffee from their countertop. "What's your problem?" the Kennedy asked, sitting himself on their sun-strewn bed. Chris, still pretending to be angry, looked back at him.

"Your plans! You're taking everything on! You aren't the lone ranger anymore, Leon!"

That was right. Shortly after their nighttime celebration of love, Leon made the decision to map out every detail of their wedding celebration. In addition to that, the two of them agreed to split for three months, which would enable Leon to keep everything a surprise, while Chris could have a lifetime to relax and prepare himself. Neither of them expressed initial discomfort over the three month period of separation, but Chris didn't want his fiancee to carry the tremendous burden of a wedding planner. He didn't mind the element of surprise, but it just didn't seem fair.

Leon, of course, had no problem with the arrangement. Wrapping his arms around the Redfield's waste, he rubbed against the other's body.

"I want this to be something you'll remember. Something wonderful and thrilling."

Chris looked back at him, Leon smiled at him, and that was that. Neither of them said another word for twenty minutes.

Well, they cried out each other's names, but other than that, there weren't any words. There weren't any words to begin with.


End file.
